A Silver Moon
by Pufflemon
Summary: 20 years after the normal Sonic Time line, an Evil Hedgehog has overtaken Mobius. With King Shadow and King Sonic down, it is up to the freedom fighters to save there world. My first fic. Chapters upgraded for more information. OC's can be submitted!
1. The attacks do nothing

A Silver Moon Chapter 1

Authors Note: This is my first fic! Please no flames, we're all friends here, right?

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!

It was a dark night in the future. The freedom fighters base was up to their knees in work. This, as you may see, happens 20 years after the normal Sonic the Hedgehog timeline. The freedom fighters were instead of trying to save a single city; they were trying to save the world! Silver and Blaze were working together to figure out how the enemy were able to Overthrow King Sonic and King Shadow. Manik (Sonic Universe) and Glow (My OC) were working together to rescue their parents. Hydra, Cosmo's child, was mere support, and if you've played Sonic Chronicles, you know how important this is. Marine was a good fighter, too. Metal Sonic and Omega were powering up their weapons. Today was an important day. They were going to steal the heavy cannons. (Authors Note: This paragraph was basically introducing characters)

"Silver!" Yelled Blaze.

"What is it Blaze?".

"I've found a weak point in Axelins (He's the main antagonist in this story) system! We can get our Heavy Cannons much more easily!" Silver and Blaze continued going over the plan, while several Freedom Fighters got suited up for battle in stolen armor. Marine practiced swinging from wires. Yet she liked vines better.

Meanwhile…

"Lord Axelin!".

"What?"

"Security has been breached!" Axelin ordered all the troops to attack. The Freedom fighters were not afraid. Then this battle begun.

Glow threw Chaos Spears at a large tank, which bounced off and knocked him backwards. Manik helped him to his feet and grabbed a single ring. They spindashed directly at the tank, which knocked them off. Manik wondered why he and Glow were going for the tank, but like Sonic, he had a never give up attitude. But his Rings were used up from smashing weaker tanks. He should've saved some for the lead tank, not ones he could jump on and have explode. Glow hissed.

"Darn it! We can't even SCRATCH the tank! If only I had a Chaos Emerald…"

"You mean like one of these?" Manik said, pulling out a Green Chaos Emerald from under his gloves.

"I guess you can be helpful, faker!" Some things never change.

Glow used a Chaos Control and teleported into the tank.

Meanwhile...

Knuckles was gaurding the Master Emerald. He didn't care about this war. He wanted to protect his family and the Master Emerald. It was his sworn dutie. It would stay his until he died, for he had no son to give the job to.

"The freedom fighters have lost all sense, they are going head on with the Overlord without and preparation. Angel Island is safe for my family and I won't leave!" Knuckles yelled down at the battle miles away, yet it was extremely noisy, causing Knuckles to throw a boulder at the battle. Suddenly a large warship came into view with a large claw and large blasters.

"What do you want, Axelin?!" Knuckles screamed at the tank, there response was blasting the island with missiles. Knuckles dodged and protected the master emerald. Angel Island was being blasted to pieces and Knuckles realized his family was in danger. The claw picked up Knuckles and threw him to the other side of the island. Then the Emerald was stolen. Angel Island plummeted towards the ocean below.

How do you like my story so far? Its only chapter one so don't flame. But can you help me with dialogue? Because I've never really mastered character speech. If you have an OC and want to me to use it, review with character permission and a Character profile. Thanks! I will update at least once a week.


	2. A new character!

* * *

"Oof!" Glow smashed his head against a reinforced engine. Just what he needed. A steel engine that was almost indestructible in the first place. Several troops the poured into the room.

"Hmmm… a fair fight I say" Glow hissed at them, a warning in his opinion. And then launched Chaos Spears at them. Reinforced Armor on them too.

"What is this thing? Some sort of moving piece of " The troops laughed and pulled out a blue Chaos Emerald.

"Oi believe I'll finish this off, mate!" Said that annoying Australian voice. (Authors Note: Marine is learning better English in this story. Also, I'm not good with Marine speak)

"What? Who is this?"Glow said confused. Suddenly Marine swinged in on a rope attached to the X-Tornado and kicked all the guards in the head.

"Oi believe this pretty gem be yours, mate" Said Marine picking up the ocean blue Chaos Emerald and dropping it in his hand.

"Now, what exactly happens again when you smash three of them gems together, mate?" Marine said as she climbed up the rope back on the Tornado.

"That's better off not said" Glow quickly remarked as he speeded up the stairs.

The room was pure metal. Large cannons filled the hallways with several airplanes, loaded with cherry bombs. (You know, the ones you see a lot in cartoons) Glare looked around when his right eye caught a ring stuck in a fuel pod. He knew quite well rings were quite powerful and could easily ignite the fuel. Glow had a problem.

Glow ran across the wall and tried to jiggle out the ring. He succeeded, but made a spark. Glow gasped and the alarm roared. The room was flashing red and troops wearing special suits came in with long range weaponry and shot constantly at Glow. Like most Mobians, he could take extreme punishment. The lazars merely bounced off.

Glow then remembered the large explosion just waiting to happen. Glow skated off on his silver and blue hover shoes while all the troops laughed. Then the fuel exploded and left a gaping hole in the ship. Glow looked out on the battle field to see a large aircraft with the Master Emerald contained behind glass, probably to taunt the Echidna family of Julie-Su and Knuckles.

Manik stared up at the large aircraft and saw Knuckles gliding after it.

"Get back here you dirty Master Emerald stealing thief!" Knuckles screamed many threats at the flying fortress before pulling out his shovel claws and trying to smash his way through the shielding. Manik jumped in for the fight.

"Hey Knucklehead! Need some help?"Manik happily taunted at him, causing him to punch harder. His plan was working.

Manik took a minute to smash through the glass and get inside, only to find out they had moved the Master Emerald.

Knuckles had smashed his way in and started screaming "I'll rip this fortress to pieces if I don't find the Master Emerald!" The Security Cameras were aware they had precious cargo onboard and shot a tranquilizer into his back.

"Oh boy, this levels up the difficulty!" Manik, like his father, he got into fights for kicks. He jumped in front of the cannon and blew a raspberry at it. He soon was as well tranquilized.

Meanwhile...

Marine ran across the battlefield to see large blown up tank, which Glow had walked out of with cuts and bruises.

"What happened to ye, mate?" Marine said as she gave Glow a good shake. Glow groaned and replied.

"Just blowing this tank up, thats all."

"We'll need to get you to the doctor and fast mate!"

Marine ran as fast as she could while dragging Glow to the freedom fighter hospital, only to see Silver and Blaze climbing up a battle tower.

* * *

Disclaimer:Everything is NOT mine.

Sorry for another short chapter. They'll gain in length in time. Stay tuned! Silver, Blaze, and Hydra will do a whole lot more next chapter! Also, Knuckles, Tails, and Espio's family might make an appearance next time!

Also, the Sonic Universe this takes place is a combined one. I'll have some fanfics soon that take place in one certain Universe, meaning new friendships and villans and characters.

Pufflemon


	3. A great puzzle!

**Chapter 3: A great puzzle**

**Chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Also, I edited the chapters for more awesome, so reread them for this chapter to make sense.**

* * *

Silver and Blaze slowly climbed up the tower, dodging blasts. This was part 1. In Blaze's attack plan.

"Blaze, are you this'll work?"

"Positive" Blaze pulled herself to the top and aimed the cannon at other battle tower and shot the down, making it smash through the iron walls of the building. Silver managed to get on top when Blaze turned the cannon towards the floor and shot, causing the tower to smash into the wall and blow tons of bricks out of the way, revealing a metal bar, which they decided to grind on.

"OK Silver, we're heading towards the inside of the base. We don't know how heavily this place is guarded so stay sharp."

"Blaze, I think there all out on the battle field." Silver, however, was still alert to the place.

Inside the fortress was like being in a very confusing maze. Some pathways were blocked with red laser beams while some where to risky to run down because of the large amount of cameras. Yet Blaze used this to her advantage. She pulled out a sharp piece of glass and reflected the lasers with it. They ran down the hallway and checked their map, showing that they were on the bottom floor and that the Heavy Cannons were 5 floors up.

"Ok Blaze, for Part 2 we'll need a Grappling Hook. I'm no Batman so I don't carry one around." Blaze after hearing this, started looking for scraps of metal.

"Blaze" Silver whispered. "What on Mobius are you doing?"

"I'm making a grappling hook. I'll need some metal so I can forge one with my flames. And I'll also need rope." Blaze continued to scavenge for parts.

Silver saw a piece of rope stuck in the wall and pulled to his hearts content. He pulled so hard the whole wall exploded and pulled out the rope.

"This enough?"

"More than enough" Blaze blasted a flame at the metal, making it very hot and melt. Then she started to bend the softened metal into what looked like a hook and attached the rope to it. She then threw onto the ceiling at pulled hard.

"Silver! Can you help me break a hole in the ceiling?" Silver soon joined in and tugged. The ceiling started to crack and crumble until the ceiling fell to pieces. Silver and Blaze soon jumped up the next floor.

Meanwhile…

Marine was running very fast for the Freedom Fighter HQ. Glow was horribly beat up from that explosion and was unconscious.

"Arg! We're almost there mate!" Glow groaned. He wanted to continue fighting for the Freedom Fighters.

Marine ran by Hydra, who was readying the HQ's defenses. Marine was running as fast as possible, hoping to get to the hospital faster. She saw the door and made a run for it, only to be stopped by the doctor, who told Marine to go back to battle while he took care of Glow. Marine took off towards Axelins base, when she was suddenly stopped by Manik's sister, Sonia Acorn.

"Can ye move, mate? I gotta get back to the Fighters!" Marine shouted at Sonia, Sonia just stood there, blocking the path from Knothole to Axelins Layer.

"SONIA!" Marine screamed at her.

"Oh sorry Marine… it's just that Axelin stole my pet and brought it there, I lost my breath here, and I just wanted to think Manik will save him…"

"Don't worry Mate! I'll save your pet. I have to save this place too!"

"Oh… thank you Marine"

"See you in a while crocodile!"

Marine then headed off for the base.

Meanwhile…

Manik had just woken up in his cell; he saw many freedom fighters kidnapped there. He then noticed a girl in the cell opposite of his. It looked somewhat like a Mongoose, yet it also had some qualities of a fox.

"Hey you! Know where we are?" Manik shouted at her.

"We're in a security cell. The bars are made up of pure indestructible cells. Oh and my names Melody"

"Well, Melody, I'm Manik, Manik the Hedgehog. Have you perhaps seen a red Echidna around here?"

"No…"

"Oh… OK then."

* * *

**There. That chapters done. I'll update next time when someone gives me some OCs**


	4. When Halloween Strikes!

**Sorry for taking so long! I was thinking up some humor for this chapter, and some MORE characters will pop up, also please view my new fiction! I had some friends help with it, however!**

* * *

Manik took a look in his cell. He saw a small golden object wedged in the wall. Manik ripped it out of the wall, revealing that is was a ring! Manik absorbed its power and smashed into the bar with a spindash, causing him to break through! Manik walked on through, only to see some large security robots. Manik jumped on top of there heads, causing the two robots to shoot eachother with there lasers. Manik ran down the hallway, and jumped on top of the security camera and blasted the wall, revealing a large complex of security systems. Manik walked on through and opened up all the cells. He came upon a _small_ blaster. He picked it up and went deeper into the cruiser.

Manik found some old statues, all of Axelin. There was a black and light blue hedgehog in the center. It was hard to tell his colors, though, because he wore a black robe, with only the hood down. Manik approached the enigma, only for him to shout.

"You dare approach Commander Mephiles the Dark?"

"Commander? Please! You wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Your right... your not a fly"

"Playing tough huh? I'll show your face what I'm made of!" Manik jumped on him, only to be smashed in the face with a purple Chaos emerald.

"You thought I wouldn't hurt you?"

"Hurt... hah!" Manik ran at super-speed into the statues, causing them to crumble and reveal there precious ring centers. Manik countered Mephiles attack with a spindash and knocked him into a wall. Mephiles teleported around the room, and with every teleport, a clone appeared. Manik just had to use a homing attack to hurt them. Mephiles laughed and launched a Dark Chaos Lance at him, which he spindashed down and into his face.

Mephiles, now angered, kicked Manik in the head. Mephiles walked over to Manik, and Manik knew it would all be over soon.

Meanwhile...

Silver and Blaze ran down the Hallways, until they bumped into a wall made out of security beams.

"Darn!"

"Calm down Silver! If we have some sort of reflective material, we can easily get through!"

Silver thought of some sort of reflective material, when he remembered that Espio had given him some Ninja Stars for protection. There Sleek & Shiny surface would make the perfect mirror!

"Blaze! Espio's throwing star!"

"Well then, use it!"

Silver gave a throwing star to Blaze, and they walked through the deathtrap. Silver noticed that the people that decided to join Axelin lived down here, in a paradise of an area.

"Humph. He spoils his faithful followers."

"Well, we need to sneak by."

"I have a great idea Blaze!"

"What?"

"You see, its Halloween."

"Correct"

"We could dress up in costumes! They'll think we're Trick Or Treaters and we'll get by!"

"OK! I'll create my costume while you make yours." Silver and Blaze ran off.

Silver came back as a mummy,while Blaze came back as a vampire.

"How'd you make your costume Silver?"

"You know..."

"You are so gross!"

"Eh. Anyway how on Mobius do you become a vampire in this kind of place?"

"I found glow in the dark vampire teeth and and black cloth. I made the cape and stuck Glow in the Dark vampire teeth in my mouth"

"Good enough for me. Lets get going"

"I still can't believe your a toilet paper mummy"

"Marine gave me the idea!"

Meanwhile...

Knuckles sat alone in his cell. He saw a young fox on the cell across from him.

"Umm... , can you help me? My names Sky"

Knuckles grunted and started punching at his bars. Nothing.

"Mr! Please help! I tries to get help from that guy but he freaked out!"

"I'm trying!"

* * *

**Update will be tommorow! I got the "toilet paper mummy" idea from a Halloween party at my school!**

**Ta Ta for now!  
**


	5. A little chapter!

**I'm back!**

* * *

"What do you mean Skye?"

"I mean that person over there" Skye pointed to a hedgehog, who was scared like Sonic in Water when Knuckles asked him who he was.

"AHH!" The hedgehog suddenly turned into a mouse and crawled into a mouse hole.

"A shape shifter!" Knuckles punched violently at the bars, causing them to finally smash into shards of pure steel.

"Sorry kid! I gotta get the Master Emerald back!" Skye started to cry as he saw Knuckles run down the Hallway, the mouse came out of his hiding spot and out of his cell.

"Sorry for freaking out, I just have been known to freak out when people flirt with me."

"Who are you Mr."

"Names Axle..."

"Pwease help me" Axle suddenly turned into what appeared to be a gold Knuckles and bashed down the bars, allowing Skye to leave.

"Come on Kid, lets go!" Skye and Axle ran down the hallway, just to see Mephiles walk up to the beat up Manik.

"Did you honestly think you stood a chance against Mephiles the Dark?"

"Yup! And I let all your prisoners free! And they'll stop you!"

"Ha! They couldn't stop me alone? Do you think they'll stop me together?"

"They might not, but we will!"

"The heck?" Manik stood up to see the ceiling above them blow to shreds, and the X-Tornado with Sonia, Hydra, and Marine jumped off!

"Humph! Four to Mephiles doesn't see like a fair. More like 80 to Mephiles, and then a challenge might rise." Manik and Marine jumped at Mephiles and Hydra and Sonia shot him with the cannons. Mephiles jumped up and punched Manik in the face and threw Marine across the room. The X-Tornado flew at Mephiles, who teleported out of the way.

"You were all doomed from the start!"

"Not if we have our say!" Knuckles, Skye, and Axle walked in and cornered Mephiles. Axle turned into an Alligator and threw Mephiles off the ship with his jaws.

Meanwhile...

Silver and Blaze ran down to the civilization, to somehow not be noticed.

"Silver, it actually working!"

"This town is such an idiot!"

"IDIOT! YOUR GOING TO REGRET THAT!" A red bull walked in front of Silver and Blaze, and roared.

"A b-bull" Silver was a little bit scared.

"PREPARE TO BEG FOR MERCY WHEN COMMANDER CRUSHER KILLS YOU!" Blaze had a fireball in her hand.

"People who talk like you never stand a chance!"

* * *

**I will update tomorrow to make a much, much, better chapter. More OC's will appear, too.**


	6. A chapter for OC'S!

**I'm BAAAAAAAAAACK! And this chapter has 3 NEW OC'S! WOOT!**

* * *

Silver noticed the bull had a golden nosering and golden horns, and had skull tattoos on his arms, and he wore a leather jacket with leather pants.

"THE PRINCESS OF FLAMES BELIEVES SHE CAN DEFEAT COMMANDER CRUSHER?!"

"Maybe not them, but maybe me!" A black hedgehog with red striped quills and brown eyes walked up to Crusher. She looked somewhat like Amy Rose.

"THE PRINCESS OF LIGHT? NOT EVEN A PRINCESS CAN DEFEAT PURE POWER!"

"I'll see about that. Light Spear!" The "Light Princess" threw a spear of pure light at Crusher, making him be pushed backwards.

Crusher let out the mightiest roar you will ever hear and charged directly at "The Light Princess" (**Authors Note: This is an OC. Because you probably want to know the true name, it is Athena Garcia the Hedgehog. She was gotten from a review** **like Axle!**)

"Light Control!" Crusher smashed into the wall behind her, and Crusher blew steam from his nose, and used a fighter technique to turn kill hedgehogs. The Light Princess smiled and turned into a human, and Crusher fell backwards from the mistake.

"GAH! ATHENA GARCIA HEDGEHOG! I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Silver used his telekinesis to make the house above him fall on him.

Crusher burst out of his "tomb" and roared. Blaze had charged her most powerful type of fireball and launched it. Crusher Roared and whipped out a Chaos Emerald.

"CHAOS RAGE!" Crusher turned completely red. A huge Chaos Blast enveloped the room. Crusher **_FINALLY_** fainted from exhaustion.

"Athena! You did it!" Silver cheered. Athena turned back into a hedgehog as Blaze picked up Crusher Chaos Emerald.

"The Red Chaos Emerald. It is said to envelop the user with rage if used without any other emeralds. But its only a rumor." Silver, Blaze, and Athena journeyed deeper into Axelins system.

Meanwhile...

Sonia inspected the damage on the ship. She came to the conclusion that the damage done to ship would make it lose flight in 10 minutes. Upon hearing this, Knuckles broke down walls looking for the Master Emerald. Marine and Hydra started up the X-Tornado, Axle helped Skye get in, and Manik went to search for Melody.

"Melody! We have to leave soon!" Manik then saw a cell with two people inside. One was a Cat with Gray, Brown, and White fur patches, orange eyes, nlack colors on his ears and tail, sharp claws, and some scares on him; mostly on his back. The other was a black and red eight tailed Kitsune with red eyes, sharp claws and fangs.

"What the... What kind of creatures are those?"

"We were arrested from stealing a power cell from Axelin! Now shut up!" The little smart-alak fox yelled.

Huh...

* * *

**I WILL ADD ON TOMMOROW! TWICE! MORE OCS WILL BE ADDED!**


End file.
